The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a process for Utilising Exposure Information in a Digital Image Camera.
The present invention further relates to the field of digital image processing and in particular, the field of processing of images taken via a digital camera.
Recently, digital cameras have become increasingly popular. These cameras normally operate by means of imaging a desired image utilising a charge coupled device (CCD) array and storing the imaged scene on an electronic storage medium for later down loading onto a computer system for subsequent manipulation and printing out. Normally, when utilising a computer system to print out an image, sophisticated software may available to manipulate the image in accordance with requirements.
Unfortunately such systems require significant post processing of a captured image and normally present the image in an orientation to which is was taken, relying on the post processing process to perform any necessary or required modifications of the captured image. Further, much of the environmental information available when the picture was taken is lost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for the utilisation of exposure information in an image specific manner.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention there is provided a method of processing a sensed image taken with a digital camera, said digital camera being hand held and including:
an area image sensor,
an integral ink jet printer,
processor means for processing an output of said area image sensor, and
a print roll including print media and printing ink, said digital camera being configured for printing out a processed image on said print media, said digital camera further including an auto exposure setting means, said method comprising the step of utilising information from said auto exposure setting means to process said sensed image and thereby provide a processed image for printing.
The utilising step can comprise utilising the auto exposure setting to determine an advantageous re-mapping of colours within the image so as to produce an amended image having colours within an image transformed to account of the auto exposure setting. The processing can comprise re-mapping image colours so they appear deeper and richer when the exposure setting indicates low light conditions and re-mapping image colours to be brighter and more saturated when the auto exposure setting indicates bright light conditions.
The utilising step includes adding exposure specific graphics or manipulations to the image.